Attempts have been made to provide devices to facilitate the replenishing of oil in a vehicle motor. Such devices however mount directly in the oil fill opening of the motor. In these devices the entire device is mounted in the oil fill opening in the motor. Accordingly, these devices can not be readily used to facilitate the replenishing of oil in the larger vehicles because the vehicle normally sets to high off the ground. Thus the user still cannot reach the motor without a ladder or some other device designed to help the user overcome the size of the vehicle.